Brine The Lepoprine!
Previous episode: Fluffy, Fluffy, Minxon! Transcript Elizabeth and Varnicorn are doing a puzzle. Varnicorn: Can I paint your nails after this? Rabubble: I don't have nails. Spearow: Do you need a hand with the puzzle, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Sure Spearow used one of its talons to pick up a puzzle piece very carefully and placed it on the correct slot. Varnicorn: Can I paint your nails, Spearow? Spearow: I have talons, not nails. Varnicorn: Okay then can I paint your talons? Spearow: Ichiga might be interested. Without asking, Varnicorn opens its "lid" and uses its "brush" to smear nail polish all over Spearow's feet. Spearow: Why did you do that?! Elizabeth sighs. Spearow rolled its eyes and sighed too. Elizabeth explains to Spearow. Elizabeth: Varnicorn likes to paint nails and smear nail polish everywhere. Spearow: She'll grow tired of it soon.....I hope. Rabubble was digging in Ichiga's backpack looking for blingy items. Elizabeth: Get out of there, Rabubble. It's not yours. Ichiga: That's my stuff! Spearow: Cut it out, you! Elizabeth's Rotom zaps it with Thunderbolt. Elizabeth pulled Rabubble away and knew it was looking for treasure. Spearow helped to by using its beak to pull away Rabubble Varnicorn tried to paint Gordon's nails. But Emboar stopped her. Varnicorn: Come on Gordon! Gordon: Emboar knows my feelings, so you can't. Elizabeth is bouncing Rotom on her lap and suddenly it's grabbed away Unfezant and Spearow threatened Varnicorn. Then they saw Rotom being pulled away. Elizabeth: Ditto, Transform! Unfezant: Team Rocket! Gordon: Not you guys again! Ditto transforms into an Arcanine. Gordon: Rotom, change to Heat Rotom. His Rotom nodded and possessed the microwave turning into Heat Rotom. Elizabeth: Use Tackle, Varnicorn! Ditto, use Flamethrower! Ichiga: Spearow, use Aerial Ace! Rabubble joined in. Grovyle began to strike Spearow with Brick Break, but Spearow disappeared a split second, surprising Grovyle. It reappears by striking its Aerial Ace. Elizabeth: Use Flamethrower on Grovyle, Ditto! Eddie: Stone Edge, Lairon. Elizabeth: Water Gun, Rabubble! The Flamethrower singed Grovyle and Water Gun soaked Lairon. Spearow couldn't dodge Stone Edge in time. Ichiga: Spearow, no! Gordon: That was a direct hit with Stone Edge. Ichiga rushed over to Spearow's side, who was trying to get back up. Elizabeth: Spearow's down. Everyone rushed over to Spearow, but Rabubble was pissed at Team Rocket. Rabubble: For hurting Spearow like that... Rabubble: You....will....PAY!!!!!!! Suddenly, Rabubble began to glow! Elizabeth: Rabubble? Eddie: Don't tell me.. Everyone gasped. Emily: Anorher twerpish evolution Valona: It's evolving! Rabubble grew into a big rabbit with bubbles for ears. Lepoprine frees Rotom with Bubble Beam, who then gets the entry out. Rotom: Lepoprine, the bubble Pokémon. A Water and Fairy type, and the evolved form of Rabubble. Lepoprine creates tornadoes of bubbles by swinging its ears, which have enough forcec to vaporize a tank. Elizabeth walked over and stood next to the newly evolved Lepoprine. Spearow began to stir and move to fly. Ichiga: Spearow? Spearow flinched one eye at the time, then it made a final screeching yell before glowing. Emily: Not again! Gordon: Spearow is evolving!! The glow dispersed to reveal Fearow which stood Spearow's place. Fearow: I'm ready to fight again, Ichiga! Ichiga was thrilled that Spearow evolved as Rotom got the Pokedex out via entry. Rotom: Fearow, the Beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. Fearow's beak began to spin like a drill, and it struck a super effective attack on a surprised Lairon. Ichiga: That was Drill Peck! Fearow: Wrong, but I do know that. All four had their Rotoms use Thundershock on Team Rocket Eddie: Two twerpish transformations! Emily: And two evolutions in one episode! Eddie: We lost Rotom and broke the fourth wall. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (ping) Elizabeth: Lepoprine, you look amazing. Ichiga turned to Fearow. Ichiga: You saved the day, Fearow. Fearow explained to Ichiga how she evolved. Fearow: I was so sick of Team Rocket trying to kidnap Rotom that I knew I had to save it. When your words reached me I knew I could do it, I was touched by your words. Rotom: And I hate Team Rocket trying to steal me. Elizabeth: They never learn. Rotom: No they don't. To be continued: A Hoard Of Precious Goldeer! Major events *Elizabeth's Rabubble evolves into Lepoprine. *Ichiga's Spearow evolves into Fearow, and learns Drill Run and mentions it knows Drill Peck. Trivia *Emily breaks the fourth wall in this episode. Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Varnicorn (Elizabeth's) * Rabubble (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Lepoprine (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Shockwyrm (Gordon's) * Rotom (Gordon's; Heat Rotom) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Spearow (Ichiga's; evolves) * Fearow (Ichiga's; newly evolved) * Rotom (Ichiga's; Mow Rotom) * Chansey (Valona's) * Rotom (Valona's; Fan Rotom) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Lairon (Eddie's) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Vileplume (Emily's)